MomoMei one-shot
by Yojimbra
Summary: A one shot about the start of Momo and Mei's relationship that revolves around creating new and exciting things!


First Encounter:

The cafeteria was bustling, as usual, it seemed like every student from their grade was packed into this room. With so many sights and sounds it was hard to imagine anybody standing out among the myriad of quirks and explosive personalities that often clashes with each other. Especially those from the hero course. And among them, Bakugo's personality managed to clash with literally everything.

And yet somehow amongst all the shouting, yelling, and literal explosions, she made an entrance. Mei Hatsume, everybody at the school knew of her. She was that genius weirdo that had no friends and spent all of her time - free or otherwise - in the workshop building a myriad of gadgets that ranged from 'Why?' to 'how could I live without this?' it seemed like half the school was equipped at least in part by her.

The white of her teeth and the pink of her gums looked to be the only thing spared from what she could only assume an explosion of ink covered Mei's entire torso, from her normally vibrant pink hair to the top of her gloves. Smudges could be seen on the steampunk inspired set of goggles that so often adorned Mei's head.

Those goggled eyes turned towards her and the smile grew all the wider as Mei started to bounce towards her. She wasn't wearing a bra. Again.

Momo, sighed looking around the room for who Mei's next victim would be, Izuku most likely, all of his gear was made by her, but she'd even seen her steal Bakugo's gauntlets, it really could be any number of students. Or maybe she was just hungry, even mad scientists had to eat too.

Mei headed right towards her, completely blinded to the world around her as she nearly caused several students to trip, spill their drinks, and just cause general havoc. She stopped at her table - empty because Itsuka and Ochako were still getting their food - and grabbed a muffin without asking like she was a middle school bully coming to take her toll.

Evidently, shew as the student Mei was after.

"You're Momo right?" Mei asked gobbling up the muffin so fast she wondered if the girl even knew what chewing was. Crumbs fell onto her chest, a few even descending into the valley of cleavage Mei had on display thanks to her tank top, the girl had zero awareness of her own feminity or sexuality. Which was equal parts admirable and a shame? Another bite and Mei finished the muffing and whipped her mouth smearing whatever was currently sticking to her. She pushed up her goggles revealing the pale skin underneath that had been spared. "The girl with the quirk that can make stuff?"

She placed a hand on her chest and nodded. Even if Mei didn't appreciate politeness did not mean she shouldn't receive it. "Yes, I am, is there something I can assist you-"

Mei's smile broke out into a maniacal grin as the girl grabbed her wrist, staining her shirt black with some sport of sticky-oil like substance. With more ease than she would have cared to admit Mei pulled out of her seat and dragged towards the exit, leaving her lunch in the dust. "Perfect! Come with me I need your assistance!"

"Wait? What?" She struggled to break free feebly as the girl marched forward with the same lack of awareness that she entered with. "But my food."

"I'll buy you dinner!" Mei burst through the door and out into the courtyard and towards the workshop. "Ahh, this is going to be perfect, Izuku told me about your quirk, said that so long as you know the molecule compensation of something you can make it, right?"

"Well, yes, but I don't want to use my quirk when it can be avoided, It could ruin the economy-" Mei cut her off pulling her around another corner.

"Don't worry about that! You're going to be making me something that doesn't even exist yet! And if there's no economy behind it then there's nothing to worry about! Besides," Mei beamed at her pulling open the door to her workshop. "This is going to change the world in a good way! And you get to be the first person to see it work! Lucky you."

The workshop, which at this point might as well be labeled as Mei's workshop was much more a mess than the few times she had been in here in previous years. But it was somehow more impressive. The arm of a giant robot was suspended from the ceiling and several other machines were tossed about haphazardly, she recognized some of them as equipment used by several members of her classmates all in some form of testing.

"How do you even get anything done in here?" She asked, looking around. It was so chaotic. A wrench flew by her head as Mei dug into a drawer pulling out a binder. While not completely spotless the workshop was less grease stained than Mei's appearance led her to believe, and less exploded.

"By working," Mei responded flipping through her notebook and pulling out a page, before storming in the direction of one of the machines. "Here! This is what I'm working on!"

The machine itself looked like something torn out of a manga, with a multitude of tubes and gizmos whirling around it, there was an empty chamber that looked big enough for a single person encapsulated in glass. "What is it?"

"Healing chamber!" Mei beamed, tearing open one of the side panels and reaching into the machine. "Recovery girl is getting old and there hasn't been anybody with a quirk quite like hers that's wanted to become a hero in a while, that's why I'm making this! That way when you guys get hurt we can plop you into the machine and you'll be good as new in like... " She looked at one of the pages and shrugged tossing it to the side before diving back into the machine. "A while! Hopefully, probably, right now it might turn you inside out."

"How's it work?" Recovery Girl's quirk was of vital importance to U.A. for a machine to replicate it, even if it was slower, was something else. "And how can I help you?"

"Uh," Mei's echoed from inside the machine, a snap and a twang followed suit. "Basically It replicates the kind of energy that she produced, the only problem is that it puts out a great deal of heat!" Another snap and Mei emerged holding what looked like a piece of molten metal in her hand. "Which means that most alloys only last a few minutes before they begin to deform. It's been a headache for days!"

Mei tossed the molten slag into a regular looking trash can without so much as a thought to the resulting garbage fire that was started and then immediately put out by a drone holding a fire extinguisher. "Which is where you come in!"

"Me?" She asked, pointing at herself. "What could I do to possibly help you?"

Mei grinned again flipping down her goggles and handing her one of the sheets of paper, this one covered in thick sludge marks. "You're good at chemistry right? Because we're going to be making the ultimate metal alloy, one that can withstand the pressure, heat and force! We can call it Momomeinium!"

"Oh, the best part is that because of your quirk we won't even need to try and smelt it." Mei all but skipped over to a whiteboard. "Now then, Tungsten has the highest melting point of metals but it's also far too brittle, I suggest we start by using it as a base and try to create something bonded with Titanium-" In no time at all she had the the molecular bond on the board, with the exact connections and formula displayed. "And we can fill in the rest with carbon!"

"How long did it take you to think all this up?" She asked walking up to the whiteboard, one finger on her chin. She had no idea if the combinations Mei was suggesting would work or not but it seemed possible. "But wouldn't carbon steel suit-"

"Oh, that was slag I just tossed out!" Mei beamed hands on her hips. The fire started up again, and the drone extinguished it once more. "And as for this project, I started this week." A week to come up with this kind of a compound? That was actually - "didn't expect to hit a snag with the heat though, but if we can fix this today then I can have the whole thing ready for testing tomorrow! Which means I need a test subject."

Oh, she started building the entire contraption this week. And that she was using her lunch break to solve this problem. Mei certainly was impressive. "I must admit I didn't expect you to be so knowledgeable in chemistry."

"Knowing the materials I'm working with is important for understanding how to bring the most out of my babies!" Mei pushed her goggles up once more. "Now come on! Let's see what you can do!"

"Right!" It wasn't going to break the economy because it wasn't something that currently existed and it was for a good cause. Mei showed her the design, a single piece joint that was similar in design to those used in satellites. Complicated, but one that she could make. The tricky part was the substance.

Mei hovered around her staring at her with those wide yellow eyes and waiting eagerly for the results.

After several seconds she managed to create the joint with the correct chemical composition. "Here hows-"

Mei grabbed it from her hand, testing the joint. Then threw it at the wall with no warning causing it to shatter. She spun on her heel and began to work at the molecule once more. "Still to brittle, more carbon, less tungstun? Hmm? Oh! Here we go! Try this!"

After a year and a half of perfect attendance at U.A. She ended up skipping class for the rest of the day because she didn't hear the bell sound. But there was something magical about working with Mei. The energy Mei tackled everything with made her want to

Hours passed and her stockpile was running low. While the joints weren't very large they were dense. Still, she pressed on, biting her lip and forcing away the light headed-ness she was feeling. If only to keep up with Mei. "I think after this I'll be needing that dinner you promised."

"Then let's make this one right." Mei prompted, grabbing onto her arm and staring into her hand. "I know you can do it! You have an amazing quirk that makes me all kinds of jealous. It's so useful!"

She felt her cheeks redden, not from extertion, but from the praise. It felt different from when her classmates told her that like they were telling her that to make her stop doubting herself. Mei was just telling her to tell her. And that made it special.

There was a pop and with the last of her supply, the joint was formed. Its color was different, a more blue color due to the cobalt they added two iterations ago.

"I think that's it." She breathed handing it Mei, who once again examined it, then threw it against the wall, it didn't shatter, bouncing to the ground. "Awesome! Now let's do the heat test! Then we can go on our date!"

"Date?" She asked, her face really glowing red now.

"Yea!" Mei chirped head already in her machine. "If we start dating at you fall in love with me you'll be around more for me to use your quirk for all kinds of things!" She stuck her head out. "Besides, you did keep looking at my boobs!"

Apparently, Mei was aware of her own feminity and sexuality.

"Oh, well, if that's the case I accept your offer."

**AN: This is a one-shot in support of MomoMei for the Rarepair ship madness on the ****BokuNoShipAcademia subreddit/discord, please go vote and support MomoMei (and IzuMei)**

**Thank you all for reading! **


End file.
